


Oops

by Mikkal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, secret identity? what secret identity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry accidentally tells Iris he's the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

There are two things Iris does when she’s stressed out and/or procrastinating: bake and watch _Lord of the Rings_.

 Of course, she only bakes brownies because she makes the best brownies (more fudgey than cakey and all around perfect if she does say so herself) and she leaves the pies and cakes to Linda, the cookies to Barry. _The Return of the King_ is background music, playing idly until just before the climax and then that’s when she’ll really start paying attention. The brownies should be ready by then too so it’s a win.

Her phone buzzes from where it is on the island and she picks it up, leaning against the counter.

— _Fallacy. Two wrongs dont make a right. You cheat_.

Iris smirks and texts back: _You cry fallacy whenever you think you’re losing.even when its not a fallacy. take that back._

_—_ _/I/_ _am not the one losing here_. Oh, but he is. _Batman can’t beat Superman._

_—He can with Kryptonite. You’ve seen the press release. That stuff it almost lethal._

Barry takes forever to reply back. _Sorry, talking to Cisco too. Anyway. No. Superman would find a way to win. if he gets rid of the kr then batman has no chance. kr is cheating._

She rolls her eyes, grinning fondly. _not cheating._

_—Cheating_

_—not_

The timer goes off and she sets down her phone to grab the brownies, sliding them onto a trivet to cool. She stares at them for a very long moment—too long—hoping, maybe, that the force of her stare will make them cool down faster. (it’s been almost twenty years of trying and failing, not gonna happen).

Her phone buzzes again, once. Twice.

— _Ok but but how do we test how fast i have to go to time travel? i dont want to accidentally time travel /again/ and technically we’d lose all the data once i do. remember last time? with the coroner’s death and the ww? Pls tell me you didn’t forget._

_SORRY WRONG PERSON OH MY GOD IRIS IGNORE ALL OF THAT_

Her heart stops. _….you’re the Flash?!_

 She shakes her head and swipes his name. The line rings out and she tries again. And again. And again.

 The hair on the back of her neck stands on end, the air smells like ozone, and, suddenly, Barry’s standing in front of her, hair a ruffled mess, his face flushed red.

 “Please don’t be mad!”

She smacks his chest. “You’re the freakin’ _Flash_!”

“ _Ow!_ Unnecessary!”

Iris smacks him again. “Don’t tell me what’s unnecessary, Bartholomew Henry Allen. _You’re a superhero!”_

[…]

Cisco lets the Twizzler hang from his teeth as he types out some coding for his app. His phone beeps at him, indicating another incoming message from Barry. Well, that had been a very long pause between texts. He bites off a piece and chews the candy before picking up his phone.

And promptly bursts into laughter.

— _I ACCIDENTALLY SENT IRIS A TEXT I MEANT TO SEND YOU AND SHE KNOWS IM THE FLASH NOW_

_HELP ME_

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the comics where Barry reveals his identity to Iris during their honeymoon...by talking in his sleep. I just updated it a bit and applied it to the show.


End file.
